


Winding Down

by NvrLndBoi



Series: SH 25 Days of Pairings [16]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Reminiscing, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NvrLndBoi/pseuds/NvrLndBoi
Summary: Day 16 of 25 Days of Pairings: Ragnor/CatarinaRagnor and Catarina both return home from the Lightwood-Bane Holiday Party.
Relationships: Ragnor Fell/Catarina Loss
Series: SH 25 Days of Pairings [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035042
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	Winding Down

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Don't miss the chance to enter the [Shadowhunters Rare Pair Exchange](https://sh-rare-pair-exchange.tumblr.com/). Sign up ends on Dec 19th!
> 
> No Beta. All mistakes are my own. Enjoy.

Ragnor passed through the portal, straight into their shared cottage first followed closely by Catarina. 

“I can’t believe we stayed till 2 am,” Ragnor grumbled as he started to pull off his thick scarf. “I thought I only agreed to go for a few hours.” 

“Don’t act like you didn’t enjoy yourself,” Catarina playfully chided after him. She maneuvered further into their home, flicking her magic towards the fireplace to warm the place. “If I remember correctly, you finally got over your silly fear of Lightwoods and had a few drinks with Alec and his sister.” 

“The current generation of Lightwoods are tamed compared to the previous feral lot,” Ragnor responded, hanging up his coat. He made his way to the warming couch and finally relaxed. “Still need to watch that, Max, though.” 

“Blueberry? His magic sparks won’t harm anyone yet,” Catarina waved her boyfriend’s silly thoughts away and joined him on the couch. “Don’t tell me you are afraid of a baby now, Ragnor?” 

“No, not Bane’s cute spawn. I’m talking about the younger brother,” Ragnor curled his arms around Catarina, pulling her close. “I saw him around the party and almost thought I was back in my teaching days in the Academy.” 

“I heard from Magnus that he got in trouble once for mixing up the nourishment and fire runes,” Catarina teased him. She knew all of the stories from Ragnor’s ‘traumatic’ days with Christopher Lightwood. “You might be onto something there, babe.” 

Ragnor narrowed his eyes at his lover and huffed before he spoke, “Keep it up, and you will be explaining to your dear old friend why I can’t attend any more of his parties, Cat.” 

Catarina laughed and looked back to the small green pout forming on Rangor’s lips. 

“What about the Herondales? I would say they’ve changed a bit, but truthfully I hope they never do,” Catarina stated as she leaned back to reach Ragnor’s cheek and laid a soft kiss. “But must you really challenge every Herondale to a series of increasingly dangerous bets? I swear you were giving poor Alec a heart attack with the things you and Jace were betting.”

“You can hardly take my fun away,” Ragnor replied, finding a spot on Catarina’s shoulder to rest his head. “I simply make a bet I can’t be blamed that they never say no to them or have no self-control.” 

Ragnor wrinkled his nose when Cat kissed it and returned the gesture by kissing her cheek lightly.

“Face it, you think Magnus’ lot of Shadowhunters are nice,” Catarina tiredly mumbled. The edges of her glamour were slightly flickering, revealing glimpses of white hair. “ and you enjoy their company.” 

Ragnor caught the stutter in Catarina’s glamour on her hair and shook his head with a smile before replying, “Perhaps what they say is true and time has made me wise, or possibly I’ve become far too emotionally scarred by their lot to be off-put by them.”

Catarina felt Ragnor’s soft tugs at her hair and lightly chuckled as she released the glamour over it. Caterina had almost forgotten she had entertained Max and Rafe with some simple glamour spells while Alec and Magnus set up. 

“How many times now have I told you not to overuse your magic?” Ragnor sighed as he continued to play with the now long white locks. “You could’ve just summoned them toys instead, you know.”

Catarina rolled her eyes as she turned within Ragnor’s hold to face him, her back warmed by the fireplace as they held each other close. 

“That would be the 165th time this year, I believe, and there is no harm in showing them some magic; they seemed delighted by it,” she smiled knowing how this conversation went.” you can’t expect me to say no to them.” 

“I’m unsure if I’m endeared or insulted by you keeping count, and still you do not listen” Ragnor shook his head, swiftly standing up and sweeping Cat from her feet and into his arms. He watched her blue skin flickering in the shadows from the fireplace. “Are you ever going to heed my warnings?” 

“Let me down!” Catarina shouted, startled. She wrapped her arms around Ragnor’s neck to stable herself in his arms. “I am not a child, Ragnor!” 

“No,” Ragnor simply replied as he smirked down at his love. “I have no intentions of placing you down since you don’t find it fit to listen to me.” Ragnor turned to the fireplace and placed a protective ward over it to ensure the fireplace would not spread in their absence. 

Catarina sighed and smiled, curling in against Ragnor's chest as she rested in his arms, “you are insufferable sometimes, but I love you Ragnor” 

“Let’s head to bed, my dear,” Ragnor stated, beginning to carry off Catarina. 

**Author's Note:**

> Credits:
> 
> Have a questions or prompt? Send an [Ask](https://antisocial-af.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
